Moonlight Dip
by kairei4ever
Summary: A small One Shot. Ray goes for a walk and runs into someone, they go for a dip in a small lake at the light of the moon. Read and find out. Warning Lemon Scene.


Mr. Dickinson had given every team a break, sending them all on a short five day trip. The Bladebraker's were sent to a remote tropical area. The weather there was nice an warm.

That evening Ray had decided to go for a walk, he was walking around not exactly looking where he was going, lost in the majestic sights, and noises around him. However he was brought out of his daze when he walked into something, or more precisely, someone. Falling onto the ground with a soft 'Oomph', Ray looked up to see who he had run into. Standing in front of him, arms crossed eyes clod was none other then his captain, and should I tell? Crush. Kai Hiwatari. Yes Ray Kon had a crush on his captain, and yes he's gay.

Ray blushed a little before shaking it off and standing up brushing himself off.

"Sorry. I should have been watching where I was going." Ray gave a small smile and steeped aside, and kept going in the direction he had previously been walking.

He had yet to take two steeps when a soft, commanding voice spoke. "Ray."

Ray stopped and turned to his captain, who had turned to face him. "Yeah?"

"Err…mind if I join you on your walk?" Kai asked his eyes never changing.

Ray smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Kai nodded and started walking, when he walked by Ray, Ray followed, falling into steep with Kai. They walked in a comfortable silence, enjoying there surroundings, and for Ray's case, company. From there distance Ray could hear water and what sounded like a water fall, subconsciously, he changed his direction in the direction of the waterfall. If Kai had noticed he didn't say anything and just followed.

Not too long after they walked out of the woods they had been walking in. They walked into a small clearing. About thirty feet before them was a small lake, and to the right was a waterfall. That was when Ray noticed that the sun had set and was replaced by a full moon. The moon rays hit the water, giving it a magical glow. Ray walked to side of the lake and looked in.

"Wow." Ray whispered. "Man I wish I had my swim trunks." Ray pouted.

"Why is that?" Kai asked right next to Ray.

Ray gasped jumping a little; having forgotten him silent captain was with him.

"The water seems so nice." Ray answered, looking back at the water.

"Then why don't you just jump in?" Kai asked as thought it was the easiest answer.

"Well, like I said I don't have my swim trunks." Ray said putting his hands on his hips looking at Kai.

"So? You don't need them. Just strip and jump in."

Ray just stared at Kai, who while he was talking had striped himself of his shirt and his belt, now working on his pants. Ray just stared, but then noticed and blushed furiously, turning around. Kai noticed and smirked ad finished removing his clothes. Once done he dived into the water, resurfacing soon after. When Ray heard the water splash he turned around, to find only Kai's clothes; shirt, pants, belt, boxers, socks, and boots. Ray blushed even more.

"So you gonna jump in?" Kai asked from the lake.

Ray looked over. Kai was semi submerged into the water. For Ray's sake, he had water up to his waist. His chest glistening with water, and his hair clinging to his face, as it dripped. Ray blushed and looked at his feet. He heard Kai move and looked back up. Kai had turned his back to Ray. Ray smiled and quickly undressed and dived into the water.

Kai turned to where he had heard Ray enter the water. When Ray came back to the surface, his hair pooled around him. Kai noted that Ray had unwrapped his hair.

"You should keep your hair down more often." Kai said wading over to Ray, and unconsciously started playing with the tip of Ray's hair.

Ray blushed lightly. "I guess, I could."

At the sound of Ray's voice he snapped back to his surroundings and started swimming around. Ray did the same. At one point Ray moved over to a bolder under the waterfall, and sat down, letting the water fall onto his head and on his shoulders, slightly massaging them. Ray closed his eyes, and just relaxed.

Kai who was a few feet away looked over at Ray, and a smile spread across his face, as he watched him.

'He looks like an angel. Well he always looks like an angel, but his hair down like that and the water falling around him, just makes him seem…untouchable.' Kai could feel his lower regions heat up, even with the cool water he was in, it didn't seem to help.

Unconsciously Kai made his way to Ray, who was oblivious to his surroundings. Kai was now standing directly in front of Ray. Kai leaned forward placing his hand on the bolder behind Ray. His face just a few inches from Ray's. That's when Ray opened his eyes. What he was meet with was, crimson orbs, slightly glazed over. Ray let out a small gasp, trying to move back, but that was unsuccessful seeing as his back was against the bolder.

"Kai?" Ray asked in a small voice. "W-what are you doing?"

"What I should have done a long time ago." Kai said as he closed the distance between there lips.

Ray eyes went wide, but slowly they closed as he shyly kissed back. Kai smiled when he felt Ray kiss back. Bringing one of his hands, that were on the bolder, behind Ray's head, he kissed Ray harder, as he liked and nipped at Ray's lower lip, asking for entrance. Ray gasped a little, which was just enough for Kai to slip his tong into Ray's mouth. Ray let out a low moan, as the taste, of cinnamon washed over his mouth. Feeling a little bolder Ray wrapped his arms around Kai's neck, slightly pulling his closer, successfully deepening the kiss.

Kai pulled away, happy to hear the whimper of disappointment, from Ray. Smirking slightly, Kai pulled Ray off the bolder, taking his place, and then pulling Ray onto his lap. Ray gasped slightly, and blushed when he felt something hard, which he was pretty sure he knew what it was, brush against his back. Kai pushed Ray's hair aside, and leaned down, brushing his lips to Ray's neck. A shudder went down Ray's spine, at the feel of Kai's warm lips against his cool neck. Ray leaned his head back, giving Kai more access to his neck. Kai smiled against Ray's neck, as his tong darted out, to taste the soft skin, this elected a moan from Ray. Ray's eyes slid shut, as Kai's lips moved to the place where Ray's shoulder and neck meet. Kai lightly bit down on that part, making Ray arch away from his chest, letting out a low moan. Kai smirked once again, storing that away for later use. Kai's hands then made there way around Ray's waist, then up his chest, memorizing every dip and curve. When his fingers brushed against Ray's nipple, Ray moaned and arched into Kai's hands.

Kai pinched his nipple slightly, making Ray moan again. While his right hand played with Ray's nipple, his left hand started making its way down Ray's chest. Ray's muscles rippled under Kai's touch, making him moan louder. Kai smirked as he moved his hand ever lower. His hand passed close to Ray's semi hard cock, thought it went by and down to his thighs. He ran his fingers lightly over Ray's thighs, making him moan and slightly fidget. The movement sent a jolt threw Kai's cock, as Ray's back rubbed against it. Kai brought both hands to Ray's waist to stop his fidgeting. Ray blushed, and stopped moving. At this point there wasn't much keeping Kai from screwing Ray's brains out.

Ray curious as he was, wanted to see if he moved again would the same thing happen. So, he slightly moved his hips, making his back rub against Kai's cock once gain. This time instead of having Kai's hands stop him; his right hand left his waist, and went to his almost fully erect cock. Kai wrapped his hand around Ray's cock and gave it a single jerk, instantly making Ray stop moving his hips, and also making him moan, and lean his head back. Kai smirked and liked Ray's neck, then whispered in his ear.

"Did you like that?" Kais then liked the outer part of Ray's ear, getting a shudder in return.

Ray nodded his head, in response to Kai's question. Kai smirked.

"I didn't hear what you said. Could you please repeat?"

Ray let out a growl. "Yes, I did." Ray answered.

Kai smirked wider. "Yes you did what?"

Ray let out a louder growl only making Kai, smirk wider. "Yes I like it when you touched me."

Kai smirked. "Like this?" Kai asked as he jerked Ray once more.

"Yes like that." Ray moaned.

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes. Please continue." Ray pleaded.

"As you wish." Kai liked Ray's neck once again, as his hand slowly started to jerk Ray's cock.

Ray bucked his hips once, as he moaned. When he tried to buck his hips again he found he couldn't; Kai's left hand was holding his hips down. Ray growled in annoyance and pleasure as Kai quicken his pace. Ray moaned and growled unashamed. It didn't take very long for Ray to spill his seed, moaning Kai's name for all to hear. Kai smiled as he kissed Ray's neck lovingly. Once Ray had gathered some of his breath, Kai turned him over so there chests were pressed together. Kai stared into Ray's golden orbs, as Ray stared into Kai's crimson ones. Ray moved somewhat, so he was now straddling Kai's waist. This movement caused Kai to moan. Ray's eyes never left Kai's, so he saw Kai's eyes glaze over in lust at the movement. Ray bucked his hips, making there erections brush against each other, making both boys moan. Kai leaned up and captured Ray's lips a fierce kiss. Ray kissed back with as much force, wrapping his arms around Kai's neck. Without Kai asking, Ray parted his lips. The moment Kai noticed, his tong invaded Ray's mouth, thought Ray didn't disapprove. Ray's tong joined Kai's in a fierce battle, Kai coming out victorious, however Ray lost gladly. Kai's hand slipped between the two of them, taking hold of Ray's cock once more, and started jerking it at a fairly face pace. Ray arched into the touch, as his moans were lost in the kiss. Not long after Ray came for the second, but not the last, time this night. They pulled away from each others lips, breathing heavily.

Kai looked into Ray's eyes, and noticed that they were glazed over in lust, much like he knew his were. Placing both his hands on Ray's hips, he lifted him up slightly. When he was sure he had a good enough hold on Ray, he brought on of his hand to his own cock, and placed it at Ray's entrance. Looking in Ray's eyes fro any sign that he didn't want this, but before he could even look, Ray pushed himself down, taking Kai's whole. A hiss of pain left Ray's lips, once he was once again seated on Kai, Kai's cock safely inside of him. Kai looked up at Ray, a mix of surprise and worry in his eyes. Ray smiled at Kai, telling him he was okay. Kai didn't quite believe him, but decided to leave questions for later. Ray then slowly lifted himself up off Kai, when he felt that only the tip of Kai's cock was inside him, he stopped and slammed back down, making Kai moan out, and tighten his grip on Ray's waist. After the second time, Ray had adjusted to Kai's size, and was starting to moan. Ray's eyes closed as he kept up the same pace, slowly pulling off of Kai, and lamming back down onto him. Kai followed Ray's rhythm. When Ray would pull off he would pull away, and when Ray slammed down, Kai bucked his hips, meeting Ray's every thrust. There rhythm didn't change, as they went along. Kai leaned up and captured Ray's lips in a passion filled kiss. He also brought one of his hands down, and started to jerk Ray's cock, which was already hard. Ray moaned into the kiss. Not much longer after, Ray came, screaming Kai's name to the heavens, as Kai did the same. Ray rested his head on Kai's shoulder, as Kai laid his over Ray's. The two of them breathing hard, slowly coming down from there climax.

After a few more hours of lovemaking the two got out of the lake, energy spent, but never the less content. Slipping there clothes back on, they walked back to the cabin that had been rented out for them, for the week. They walked the whole way in silence, hand in hand. When they reached the cabin, Ray let go of Kai's hand. Kai stopped and looked at Ray. When Kai stopped Ray looked back at him questioningly.

"Why did you let got?" Kai asked his voice slightly horse.

Ray looked at his hands. "I didn't know if you wanted the others to know."

Kai walked up to Ray wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling Ray flush against his slightly wet chest. "I don't care if they know, as long as I have you that's all I care about."

Ray smiled leaning into Kai's chest. Taking Ray's hand in his, Kai started for the front door, Ray in toe, smiling. When they walked in all eyes were on the.

"Where have you two been?" Max asked. "Tyson was about to call the police."

"We were just out for a walk." Ray said, trying to act normal.

"Right. If you were out for a walk, I can grow a set of arms from my back." Tyson said sarcastically.

Ray looked at Tyson, then to the three other occupants in the room, who were just as lost as he was, thought Kai didn't show it, Ray could see it in his eyes.

"Tyson, what are you talking about?" Kenny asked.

"Haven't you guys noticed?" Tyson asked Max and Kenny, who in response shook there heads. "Look. Kai and Ray are both soaking wet, Ray's cheeks are flushed, and There both holding hands."

Kenny and Max's eyes went straight to there joint hands. Max was the first to react, a smiled slowly made its way to his face, and then he looked up at both Kai and Ray.

"About time!" Max said clapping his hands together.

Both Kai and Ray looked at his surprised.

Tyson, Max and Kenny smiled chuckling.

"You two have been dancing around each other for months now. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Thought it would have been better sooner. But in the end what matters is that you two finally hooked up." Tyson smirked.

Ray blushed crimson, as Kai glared at Tyson, though not being very efficient, when mixed with the blush covering his cheeks. Kai moved to stand behind Ray, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Ray instantly leaned against Kai's strong chest.

"I'm guessing you guys didn't just talk, and take a walk cause Ray looks like he gonna fall over." Max chuckled.

Kai looked down at Ray who now had his eyes closed. Kai smiled a true smile, and picked Ray up bridal style, and excused himself and Ray, and headed to his room. He lay Ray down, and removed his shoes, and pulled the covers over him. Then he went to the other side of the bed, and removed his shoes, shirt, and pants, then slipped under the covers, scooting closer to Ray. At the feel of heat, Ray instinctively rolled over and moved towards the heat source. Kai smiled chuckling a little as he wrapped his arms around Ray's waist, pulling him closer. Ray laid his head on Kai's shoulder as he draped and arm over Kai's chest.

Kai knew Ray wasn't asleep yet, and the questions from earlier came back.

"Ray?" Kai asked softly.

"Hum?" Was Ray's answer.

"Err…umm…Was it your first time?"

Quiet was all he got. He looked down at Ray, only seeing the top of Ray's head. Bringing a hand over to Ray's chin Kai lifted Ray's head. He met golden orbs, and red cheeks. Ray nodded his head and Kai smiled. Kai kissed Ray's forehead, and then Lay him down so he was comfortable, and wrapped the covers over the two of then so they wouldn't get cold.

"Goodnight Ray. I love you." Kai said in a soft whisper.

Ray smiled as he cuddled closer to Kai. "Night Kai. Love you too."

The two fell asleep smiling, and loved.

**- THE END -**


End file.
